Minute By Minute
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: T&B Yaoi One shot Please enjoy! HUGS Fuzzi Rated M.


_**A little Gift for RamecupMiso. I hope it makes you smile.**_

_**Tiger and Bunny; Yaoi By request**_

_**Happy Holidays. Fuzzi**_

_**Minute By Minute**_

Shaking his head, his eyes open to the sound of his doorbell being pressed continually. Over and over... and over and freaking over! Already Barnaby Brooks, Jr knows that if he ignores the pleading it won't stop. So without much fuss he throws back his covers and pads across the room to the entrance. "Again Kotetsu?" he says opening the door with narrowed eyes at the disheveled figure leaning on his door.

"Just for tonight?" He gives his best grin. His smile works magic~!

"This is the third time in a month." Barnaby mutters under his breath stepping to the side to let his partner walk in his apartment. "What if I had company?" Not that he does... but really what would Kotetsu do if he had a... _someone _in here?

"Oh, Bunny... you wouldn't have anyone here but me." Tiger says roughly wrapping an arm around Bunny's shoulders and laughing in his face. "I'm your favorite person!"

"Ugh.." Barnaby cringes at the smell of alcohol and tobacco seeping from Tiger. Yes, he is drunk again. "Just, go take a shower."

Barnaby watches Tiger stagger into the bathroom knocking the bottles on his counter to the floor, stub his toe on the linen closet door, and then hit his head on the dangling light fixture. All that and he still hasn't managed to turn on the light. Putting two fingers to his forehead, he rubs at the irritation building up. Flicking his eyes to the carpet Barnaby wonders if Kotetsu even notices that something is weird between them. _"Nope, you haven't got a single clue." _

"Where's that mango smellin stuff?" Kotetsu calls yanking back the shower curtain and adjusting the water to a cooler setting. "Bunny-chan always smells so delicious~!"

"I- I used the rest tonight!" This is getting ridiculous. Stomping over to the linen closet he snatches another bottle of body wash and slams it on the counter. _"So what if your powers are fading, it doesn't mean you can just push your way deeper into my-" _He freezes in place, his eyes widening in shock at the sight reflected in the mirror. There is Kotetsu Kaburagi in the shower, his skin slick with water streaming down his back. Completely unprepared Barnaby's throat tightens. This is getting very very ridiculous. Before he can really stop himself he looks down and frowns. "Kotetsu..."

"Hmm?" he replies with a head full of bubbles.

"Why are you wearing your pants in the shower?" It's unbelievable and yet so typical of Drunken Tiger. "Moron..." he growls under his breath heading the door.

"OW! Damn it! Bunny it's stuck."

"_Keep walking... keep walking don't ask what is stuck." _ Bunny-chan tries to make a hasty retreat his face turning the color of a very ripe tomato.

"My hands are all soapy and soft. I can't get the zipper down." Tiger stumbles out of the shower with a frown. The puddle under him growing by the second.

"G-Gah! You are getting water everywhere! G-Get back in the shower!"

"O~k~!"

"_I want to kill him!" _Grinding his teeth in frustration he walks back into the shower stall and leans down to pull down another man's zipper. This is just mortifying. YOU DON'T OPEN TIGER'S CAGE! It couldn't get any worse. Then he feels large wet hands tugging at his dampening hair. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Your hair is so nice. So curly and blonde." Kotetsu tugs at a lock of up turned hair with a smile. Gathering up the silken tendrils he makes two pig tails and wiggles them back and forth. "Bunny... bunny bunny!"

"L-L-Let me go, Kotetsu." he whispers, so embarrassed he shuts his eyes. It's suddenly more uncomfortable than he thought possible. His face is so hot that the water bouncing off Tiger's chest feels cool.

"Say, pyon and I will." comes the reply echoing off the tall white tiled walls of the cramped shower. Large blue eyes look up at him, Barnaby's face is so strangely sweet that Kotetsu's smile fades into intense expectation. Is Bunny... really going... to... say that?

"P-P..Pyon."

The words barely come out but the damage is done. Tiger can't really help but think he is.. "You're so cute, Bunny-chan." It could be the liquor, or the stress, or even the fact they don't see each other as often. But most of all... Kotetsu believes it's that incredibly vulnerable face gazing up at him that wrenches at his insides. Those eyes have always seemed to Tiger, to hold back more than painful memories. Suddenly he moves on his own. With his hands still gripping Barnaby's hair, as he leans down and crushes their mouths together.

A surprising sense of relief breaks over Barnaby. The feeling keeps growing warmer and stronger the longer their lips meet. Now pushed down to sit on the shower floor his pajama pants soak with water, and the hands kneading at his hair begin to travel down his neck and chest. "Ah!" he moans breaking the longest kiss of his life only to feel teeth nipping at his neck. He is clouded, his judgment is definitely weak because it shouldn't feel this good. "Kotetsu... you're drunk."

"I'm sobering up really fast." The brunette replies quickly, his hands tugging at the drenched shirt blocking his path to exploring more of Barnaby's skin. "I'm totally..." The button's on the shirt give way and his hands pull away the plundered fabric. "Lewd."

"Lucid." Bunny corrects curling his fingers into his pajama slacks, his head tilting back to touch the gleaming white tile behind him._"Feeling this good shouldn't be this... good."_ Large hands blazing with heat slip easily over his chest bringing out another moan from his reluctant lips. Churning with confusion and pleasure he whispers, "We have to stop." in hopes of ending whatever this is before it goes too far.

"In a minute." Kotetsu mutters pushing the shirt farther down Barnaby's shoulders until it's laying on the floor. Clear pale skin, fine muscle tone and a hypnotizing gaze all invite him to touch. No. kiss. Tiger wants to kiss that skin and feel the muscles trembling under his lips.

"Fifty-five seconds." Barnaby softly reminds, staring up at Tiger and the water streaming down his handsome face. Warm lips slide across his chest up to his neck, where teeth rub and kneed at his skin sending a wave of pleasure up his legs and making his cock instantly hard. "F-Fifty seconds left..."

"It's so like you to keep me in line, Bunny." Running his lips back up Barnaby's neck he nips at his earlobe before sucking it greedily in his mouth. The scent of mango tease his nose as he listens to the breathy sounds coming from the man on the tile floor. He nips, and the sounds increase, he sucks and the voice trembles. It's impossible to not want to get closer. So Kotetsu yanks Barnaby up from the floor and quickly presses him against the wall. "How much time do I have left?" he asks moving his eyes over the flushed bare chest rising rapidly up and then down.

"F-Forty-six-" Instantly Bunny's mouth is claimed.

Now chest to chest, hands begins to hastily explore his body. Down his sides, up his ribs, Kotetsu's fingers find his sensitive nipples. Every grope feels so incredible. "Ah!"

The minute is going by too quickly for both of them. Wanting, needing to drive Barnaby into a bliss-filled corner the dark-haired man rocks his hips against the younger feeling constricted by the time limit and the amount of clothing between them._"More, I need to rub him more."_ Again, his hips move, his fly open just enough to allow the head of his cock to peek out from under the band of his boxers. There just under the wet, thin cotton pajama's is proof that Bunny is enjoying this just as much as he is. _"He is hard, like me."_ The pleasure increases as he kisses him deeply, swallowing up every sound for his own. Slipping his tongue out, he quickly finds Barnaby's strokes it wildly, passionately slicking the sides of his mouth, and tasting the mint waiting there. Tasting good, smelling good, damn Bunny even feels so good he isn't going to want to stop.

Desperate to make the most of the dwindling seconds, Kotetsu keeps his mouth dominating the kiss, and jerks down his pants. Boxers included. Soon as the clothes drop to the floor in a wet thud Tiger has returned to grinding his body against Bunny's. The friction against the drenched flannel pajama bottom's is a sweet reward. He just doesn't care that he is naked anymore. He grabs Bunny by the waist and pulls down those bothersome pajama pants, then nudges his legs further apart. "Time?" he demands holding Barnaby's right leg just under his knee.

"T-T-Um... Twenty seconds left." comes an almost incoherent reply as Bunny opens his eyes. Blinking for a moment he is suddenly lifted off his feet and his legs guided around Kotetsu's waist. Finding himself now flesh to flesh with a very lusty looking Tiger, Barnaby opens his mouth to say something but his words and intent are drowned out by a long groan escaping from Kotetsu's throat. Such a deeply wanton sound, echoing his very own desires crumbles Bunny's reluctance. "Did I say twenty? " Their cocks rub together making Bunny's mind swirl and shift. "I mean... Fifty-five minutes... definitely."

Kotetsu stops panicking, his shoulders sag in relief. "Thank you, Bunny." his head leans forward to lay on Barnaby's shoulder. "Thank you..." With no need to hurry, he wants to kiss and touch and hold onto this person longer. Feeling fingers gently sliding around his neck, Tiger's hips begin a slow steady rythum.

"Ahhh! That feels good."

"Yeah? How about this, Bunny?" Kotetsu says holding their cocks together in his hand and stroking them. "Is this nice too?"

"Y-Yes." he moans arching towards the body keeping him pressed to the wall. "Ah! Please." His fingers begin searching Kotetsu's back, touching and caressing anything within reach. Kotetsu's soft brown hair, shoulders, each and every tan covered muscule has to be put into memory. Barnaby has wanted and wanted to be touched for so long, he can barely hold still.

"What about here?" Kotetsu slips a finger between Barnaby's round cheeks to find his entrance. "Is this okay?" he asks making a small circle around the wet ring of tender flesh. Hearing a small grunt he begins to rub and caress, stroke and nudge at the puckered opening until he hears Bunny huffing in anticipation.

The teasing makes Barnaby's mouth water, he has always liked to be teased by Tiger. Although, he would rather die before admitting it. "Unnnagh." But this finger shyly exploring his entrance is so much more exciting. It's Tiger's finger working at him, it's nudging at him to open and be taken. He wants it... needs it to slip inside. "Nuuuah!" he groans so loud when finally the long digit wiggles past the outer ring.

"You're so sexy." Kotetsu's body tightens harder. It's only his finger, but it feels so tight and warm. More. He gently slips in deeper and claims Bunny's gaping mouth with a soft kiss.

"Ohhh..." Barnaby begins to move his hips encouraging Kotetsu to go faster, to please releive the pressure building up in his body. The single finger is joined by another, he can't stop panting. "Deeper, please." he groans and moves his hips more.

"You're killing me, Bunny." Unable to stop himself Tiger pushes his fingers in deeper. In and almost out they go until they slide easily, the sounds coming from Bunny almost too much to hold back any longer.

They kiss again, deep with their tongues lapping together finding so much pleasure in connecting until Kotetsu's own lust drives him to release Barnaby and turn him to face the wall. Instantly his lips trail down Bunny's back, his right hand holding onto a pale strong shoulder blade. Lining is cock up, he rubs his head at the opening. "Can I?" The small touch causes his own pre-come to drip out and pool at the pink center.

"Yesssss." Bunny presses both his palms to the cool tile and sucks in a deep breath. The pressure at his entrance intensifies, then the strong hands at his hips hold him firm.

Tiger's hips move, his cock stretching at the resistant opening. He grits his teeth and pushes again, this time slipping inside. The pressure and heat is overwhelming, his head tilts forward so his hair covers his eyes. _"Don't move. Stay still until Bunny relaxes." _He tells himself noticing the quaking of Barnaby's shoulders through the haze of steam and water, and hair in his eyes.

"T-T-Tiger..."

"Oh, I'm so-" He looks up expecting to see Barnaby angry and in pain, but finds those brilliant green eyes large and round with desire. The jerking of his body was out of pleasure not pain. "I'll make you feel even better." he says wrapping his arms around Barnaby's waist and beginning to rock his hips forward. "Ohhh, You feel so..." His mind swirls forward propelled by the increasing sounds of pleasure filling the shower room. Tight, and warm, enveloped and throbbing his entire body moves in time. Deeper, quicker, harder, it's so good.

"Ah! Faster!" Barnaby mumbles between groans. Tiger's cock pulsates deep inside him, the heaviness and width spreading and rapidly rising the pressure. His mind feels distant, his body quaking with each strike and thrust. Only pleasure claws at his back, vibrating it's need to taken by this person again and again. His knees feel weak, his body screams at him to come when he suddenly peaks, Tiger's hand is wrapping around his cock and sending him crashing with pleasure. "Ahhhhh!" he moans with come bursting from his cock.

"Ohhhh I can't stop it anymore." Kotetsu groans feeling Bunny's body clamping down on him. His teeth grind together, as he snaps his hips forward the orgasm held back so long is finally allowed to escape. "Ahhhh!

Both men pant for breath as they slowly shake in the aftermath. That was incredible, but was it ok?

Kotetsu slowly eases away and presses his back to the shower wall. What's going to happen now? Should he leave? Will Bunny-chan be upset with him? "Umm B-B-Barnaby-"

"Don't call me that..." he snaps turning around to glare at Kotetsu. "I'm... Bunny right?" Barnaby whispers tilting his head to the right. "I'm still _y-your _Bunny." His face turns crimson and he looks away worried that after taking all the effort to accept Tiger that now they are over because of this happening. Not he won't just let it end like this. "I... I demand to remain _your_ Bunny-chan!"

"_My..._" His Bunny wants to remain, _HIS _Bunny? Tiger's face lights up. Then it is... alright. Everything is going to be fine. "You will _always_ be My Bunny-chan."


End file.
